Family Reunion
by LadyDetia
Summary: Danger lurks in the wings as The Copper Kidd is Reunited with his wife and child.


Family Reunion  
  
Greetings, friends and neighbors, and welcome to the first round-robin style interactive SilverHawk™ fanfic in the Shadowspace. For your reading pleasure, we are proud to present the collaborative effort "Family Reunion," with contributions from Detia, Charra Loon, and the Lady MoonHawke. And now, on with the show….  
  
  
  
Authors' notes: The Copper Kidd is the property of Lorimar Telepictures, as are all Mob members mentioned. Original characters are the property of Detia, and appear with her permission.  
  
Because this story is told from so many points of view, each change in POV will be marked with the viewer's name.  
  
Although spelling and major grammar errors have been corrected, the majority of the story appears in its original form from New Hawk Haven.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
If the technology existed, I would come to see Limbo galaxy. I'm curious to see my entawan's current home. But it looks like we'll have to meet kind of half way on Earth. I will be so happy to see him again after all this time. Camiel will be happy to see him for the first time! Well, the first time in the flesh, that is; she's seen him on holo vids and when he calls from Limbo. He finally got enough time off to get together with us. It's been 5 cycles. Camiel is so big now. I've changed too. But I think Mikel changed the most out of all of us.  
  
We waited patiently for him. How has Limbo changed him, I wondered. I learned from Mikel's holo vids that much has happened from the Mob. I prayed that no harm comes to him.  
  
Why was I so nervous? It's not like I don't know my entawan. Well, we have been separated a long time. Or maybe it's the stress of the trip. Whatever it is, I'll be glad when he gets here.  
  
Camiel and I had been getting a lot of odd looks, but I'm used to it. It's not often one sees someone from the Planet of Mimes on Earth except for diplomatic purposes, and we certainly don't look diplomatic with our casual dress and my locks tied up in mud cloth.  
  
Before Camiel was born, I rarely saw any other Mimians at the spaceport besides Mikel and me. And to top it off, we make an unusual looking couple. He's about 7 inches shorter than me. Several people asked if he was my little brother or mistook him for my son! Mikel would sometimes play along for fun.  
  
The spaceport was filled with its usual noise and sounds. But, for some reason, it seemed different to me. I suddenly started hearing screams all around me. The next thing I knew, the spaceport was surrounded. Three strange-looking robots--one looking like a bunch of molecules, another the shape of a bull, and the third with buzz saws all over its body--had herded all the people into the main lobby. "This spaceport now belongs to the Mob!" one of them said. The Mob?! Oh, goodness...I fear of what will happen next.  
  
Camiel's hazel eyes were filled with fear. I did my best to comfort her, but she was sobbing and clinging tightly to my skirt. Now the sound of a Mimian child crying can be ear piercing to others. It sometimes can even shatter glass. Unfortunately, Camiel's cries of distress caught the attention of the terrorists.  
  
"Hey, what is that weird sound?" the yellow creature asked, annoyed. Camiel's cries seemed to slightly disrupt the "molecules" making up its body. The one who looked like a bull grunted and started searching for the source of the sound. I covered the child's mouth and spoke comforting words in her ear.  
  
"Shh," I said to Camiel. "It will be okay. Hush, now, child." I prayed to human and Mimian gods alike that we would be safe.  
  
I realized my child and I would stick out in a crowd such as this. I covered my head with my scarf. I had Camiel do the same. "Keep quiet, sweetie. I'm sure someone will come to help us." The three armed Mobsters pointed their weapons at the crowd. "All right everybody!" the yellow one shouted in his monotone voice. "Empty your pockets and purses into Mumbo Jumbo's bag. And do it quickly!"  
  
Of all the days for something like this to happen! Obviously security here is very lax. So many high powered and important people come through this space port you'd figure they would have better security. Someone to my left mumbled, "Man, I should have stayed in Limbo. The SilverHawks would have been here by now." A thought flashed through my mind. Mikel is on his way here and the Mob will surely recognize him! That would be dangerous indeed! Mikel told me that sometimes Hawks were assigned to duties on Earth. I hope this is one of those times....  
  
(Copper Kidd)  
  
I figured something must have been wrong at the spaceport. The shuttle bus was over an hour and a half late. It had never been late before. But the day I'm supposed to see my beloved and my daughter, it had to be late.  
  
I huffed in frustration and decided to ask the security officer in the booth what the problem was. She told me there was some sort of incident at the spaceport. Now I was really upset. My family was in there!  
  
I decided to try and sneak into the main lobby through the air vents. That way, I could see what in the world was going on. I finally found myself over the main lobby, but it wasn't easy to stay afloat with my modifications. I looked into the vents and saw everyone in the building being held at gun point! I then saw a vaguely familiar figure going around them with a bag. Mumbo Jumbo?! Wonderful! Of all the times Mon*Star decides to cause trouble...I saw that there were two other Mobsters with him, particularly Buzz Saw and Molecu - Lar. As if things just couldn't get any worse. I finally saw my family, hiding their faces with their scarves. Good, I thought. If the Mob found out about them, Mon*Star will do anything to use them against me. Quickly, I snuck out of the vents into a room nearby, and tried to come up with a plan.  
  
(Detia)  
  
The bull-like robot made his way over to us, shaking the bag in front of our faces and grunting and growling. With one hand on my scarf and the other reaching into my shoulder bag, I handed over my money. Fortunately, I had my ID in a separate wallet. Camiel was shaking and breathing heavily. I held her close with my free hand. I thought the worst was over when the one called Molecu-Lar came over. "Hey, lady, what's with the scarves? You Hindu or something?" He began to laugh his creepy laugh. "Or maybe Muslim?" I was silent. "What's the matter can't speak?" I began to back further into the crowd. Why was he focusing on me, of all people? Camiel and I weren't the only ones with scarves around our faces.  
  
(Marana)  
  
Oh, dear this has been an awful day! The spaceport has been taken over by terrorists! It's a good thing my troupe and I hid in one of the empty meeting rooms. I had them turn all the lights off and hide under the huge meeting table. My heart nearly stopped when I heard and thump on top of the table. Then I saw a shadow on the projection screen. Oh, Vasah, we've been found! I held my breath as soft footsteps across the carpeted floor came closer to my position. I could see the person's feet. He was wearing a pair of blue-gray sneakers with a symbol on the side. It was a symbol like a...bird? After a few seconds, I recognized the symbol. It represents the SilverHawks!  
  
I peeked from under the table to get a look at the person's face. Oh, my! What luck has shined upon us! It's Mikel!  
  
I whistled to Mikel, loud enough for him to hear, but softly enough not to be heard outside the meeting room. He looked around to see where the sound came from. I tapped his foot, causing him to jump back and take a defensive stance. {Be at peace, Mikel! It's only me.} I came out from under the table to reveal myself. He looked shocked to see me. {You must already know what is happening. I'm so glad you are here to save us from those terrorists!}  
  
Two of my 5 young dancers climbed out from under the table. {Lady Marana, what are we to do now?} one asked.  
  
{Oh, Mikel will come up with something, won't you Mikel? You are so very smart! And a SilverHawk at that!}  
  
(Copper Kidd)  
  
This was the last thing I needed now. The Mob was out there robbing passengers, my entawan and daughter among them, and now I had Marana to deal with as well.  
  
[Stay here,] I instructed softly, [and keep the girls quiet.] The look she gave me let me know that I was going to hear later about my preemptive tone, but this was what I'd trained for, for the love of Vasah. What I wouldn't have given for the rest of the team right now. Or even one or two of them. I swore this was the last time I was taking public transportation. When this stuff happens, I want my friends around me.  
  
Carefully, I eased the door open a crack to peer out. Oh, please no. They were near the area where I last saw Detia and Camiel. I had to get them out of here. There were too many civilians to take a shot and too many opportunities for them to take hostages. With a deep breath, I stepped out.  
  
{Hey, Bozos!} I whistled. I knew they couldn't understand me, but they know the sound of my voice all too well. {Why don't you pick on someone who knows what they're doing?! Or do you just like tormenting women and children?}  
  
Their attention was fully focused on me now. Sending up a silent prayer, I streaked for the nearest exit, chanting {follow me} under my breath. I hoped this works. I needed this to work.  
  
(Detia)  
  
Molecu-Lar was just about to grab my scarf when I heard a familiar voice. My heart leaped. Mikel! I wanted to call to him but I kept my peace. Camiel tugged my skirt and pointed. {Pahda..} she whispered. There he was , heaping insults at the Mobsters.  
  
"Hey, it's that damned Copper Kidd!" Molecu-Lar sneered. "After him!" He and the one called Mumbo Jumbo went after my entawan. Buzz - Saw stayed behind to watch the crowd.  
  
A few seconds after they had left, Camiel began to wail for her father. {Pahda! Pahda!} I picked her up and held her close, kissing her tear stained cheeks. {Mahda, they're not going to hurt Pahda are they?} I reassured my daughter that he'd be all right. He's defeated them many times before. He will do it again. I smiled to put my little one at ease. I tried my best to look confident, but inside I was terrified. {Oh, Vasah, please protect my Mikel…} I prayed.  
  
(Marana)  
  
I was really angered by Mikel's rude behavior. He didn't even ask if I was all right. I'm practically part of his family. I mean, I was there to care for his father when he was ill, not him. Oh, well, I guess after all this is over we'll get a chance to talk. He's probably in his professional mode. He was speaking very formally. I shouldn't take it so personally. I peeked out the door to see what was happening. Two of those three terrorists were gone, leaving one behind to watch over the people. I blinked when I thought I saw a familiar face in the crowd. She had her head covering on, but I knew who it was. It was HER. My heart became inflamed with anger. I wanted to go out and slap her, the little slut. But I had to be patient. Payback time was coming soon.  
  
(Copper Kidd)  
  
I hesitated for just an instant going out the doors to look over my shoulder. Only Molecular and Mumbo-Jumbo were following me. I'd been half wishing that they'd all give chase, but they must not be as dumb as I'd hoped. Still, it was an improvement.  
  
Outside, the spaceport security and civilian police had ringed the building, which turned this into a potential hostage situation. I raced for the ring of vehicles, grateful for the instant recognition my armor provided me. I probably would have been shot by now without it. Racing for the nearest vehicle, I leaped for its hood, then onto the roof, desperate for some height before I kicked in my jets and released my wings.  
  
Finally airborne, I circled in the air above the door, waiting for my prey. The Mob didn't know what they'd done this time, and I was the one who had to teach them... the hard way.  
  
  
  
(Detia)  
  
Camiel had fallen asleep on one of the benches in the main lobby. I had her covered with the quilt her grandparents had made her. I thought about Lsa and Makel. I was glad they didn't come with me, even though they wouldn't be able to see their son for a little while longer. I was startled when my pager phone went off. I had it on vibrate so the Buzz - Saw guard didn't hear it. I answered it, making sure to hide my action behind the people standing around the bench. {Hello?} I whispered.  
  
{Hello, Detia. It's Lsa. Just calling to see if everything is all right. Did Mikel arrive there yet?}  
  
I looked out the window to see Mikel teaching those Mobsters a lesson. {Umm, yes ma'am. He's here.} I smiled to myself as I watched Mikel make fools out of them.  
  
{Can I speak to him, dear?}  
  
I chuckled softly. {Ah...he's a little busy right now. I'll have him call you back, ok?}  
  
Lsa paused. {All right...by the way, why are you whispering?}  
  
I looked over at Buzz - Saw. {It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later. Peace and blessings, Mahda.} I quickly hung up before she could say any more.  
  
(Marana)  
  
My young dancers were getting restless. One of them was playing with Mikel's sneakers he had left behind. I took them away from her and set them under the table. {You must stay alert!} I warned them. {We are still in danger.} She bowed her head in shame. I wondered if Mikel was all right. He's so brave taking on all of those terrorists. You'd think with all his wonderful qualities, he'd pick a better life mate...aghh, I wish I could get to her now.  
  
(Detia)  
  
After I hung up, someone in the crowd cried, "Ahhhhh! Incoming!" I grabbed Camiel up, quilt and all, and ran with the crowd away from the window. Mere seconds later, a hulking body came crashing through the huge window. When it landed, I realized it was the Mumbo Jumbo mobster. I looked back at the window to see an angry Mikel standing over the robot, which moaned as sparks jumped from its body. Mikel then looked at Buzz-Saw as if to say, {you're next.} Molecu-lar was no where in sight.  
  
Bright flashes of light seemed to fly from Mikel's fingers as he threw something at Buzz-saw. Then there was a horrible shattering sound, and the ugly metal blades Buzz-saw held were in pieces on the floor. I watched in awe as Mikel leaped high into the air to catch what looked like two shining discs, then turned and dove straight into the villain, driving him back into the wall. Everyone in the spaceport seemed to cringe at the impact, and when I could look up again, Mikel was standing over the robot's inert form. He gave it a contemptuous kick in the side, and for a moment, my blood froze. It had been so long since I'd seen him. What if fighting these evil creatures had changed Mikel, made him hard and cruel? Then he was before me, pushing up the pointed visor the covered his face. He drew us quickly away from the gathering crowd of curious on-lookers.  
  
{Are you two all right?} he asked softly. {I'll kill that piece of farndah if he hurt you.}  
  
I shook my head. {We're fine.} I could see security officers gathering to remove the criminals. Several of them glanced our way. {They still need you,} I told him. {Go on. We'll wait right here.}  
  
He rested a cool hand on my cheek. {Vasah bless you, entawan.} Then he kissed the top of Camiel's head. {Pahda will be right back.} Then he turned away from us and went back to work, putting himself between us and danger.  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
I stayed hidden in the crowds, barely escaping that attack. I'm not good with emotions, but I could've sworn that Copper Kidd took this heist personally. It was rather simple for us to sneak in; I took on the form of a large box, had Buzz Saw and Mumbo Jumbo packed inside me, and it was clear sailing as soon as we got into the space port. Then, that Copper Kidd shows up and ruins everything! I had managed to slip away from the officials and disguise myself as security. I slipped back into the building, finding myself just beside that Copper Kidd and that strange woman. I would've seen her face if it wasn't for him. Bah! What was it the Kidd called her? Entawan? Mon*Star had received a special order from an anonymous source paying the Mob to execute the 'entawan' of the Copper Kidd. But we had no idea what was meant, but that big piece of cash in advance made sure we didn't care, but now I was curious. Being in various disguises allowed me to study pieces of random languages, and I knew for certain I recognized the word 'entawan' from the Copper Kidd's mouth. The question is, what was an entawan? I decided to stick around, follow that woman, and find out...but I better be careful; from what I've seen so far, the Kidd's very affectionate with this entawan of his...  
  
(Marana)  
  
The aftermath of that fight was a sight to see. It frightened me to see Mikel so...vicious. {Lady Marana,} one of the dancers whispered. She gingerly handed the pager phone to me. {It's Lady Pijol.} I grabbed the phone from her quickly and moved to the other side of the room. {Mahda, hello! What can I do for you? Yes, yes, everything's all right, in spite of everything. Oh, nothing just a little terrorist attack. Huh? No they don't suspect a thing. I acted just as scared as anyone else. Unfortunately, it fell through. One of them is still out there, though. Maybe he can get the job done. Don't worry, Mahda. They'll never find out.}  
  
(Detia)  
  
After Buzz-Saw was hauled away, Camiel was fully awake. She trotted over to her pahda full of excitement. She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a gift.  
  
{Pahda, look! I wrote a song and Cherri Berri put it on her CD! It was a contest and I won! It's called "Magic Box." You know, like the box I sent you with all those hugs and kisses and love noogies and tummy tickles?} She handed him her portable CD player while still chattering away. I chuckled at her childish enthusiasm.  
  
{Uh, Camiel, aren't you forgetting something?} I asked her. For a moment she thought about it. She then threw her arms around her pahda. {Pahda, I missed you!}  
  
As Mikel played with Camiel, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a wave of scarlet and gold. The smell of spices and incense was in the air. I turned to see a troupe of some of the most beautiful dancers I had ever seen! The little ones looked so adorable in their outfits. I thought of complimenting them until I realized who the troupe leader was. Lady Marana! And a pissed off looking one at that. She stopped right in front of Mikel, bowed slightly, and handed him something. It was Mikel's sweats, neatly folded, with his sneakers on top. {We are grateful for what you have done, Mikel. Vasah's blessings upon you.} She smiled at Mikel, but refused to look at me.  
  
(Marana)  
  
It took all I had to hold back my fury towards that slut. I avoided looking at her weird looking face. What does he see in her? She's such a freak. Anyway, I decided it was time for Mikel to know what his dear Detia was really like. {Mikel, you should know that your mate has committed treachery! For almost seven cycles I have been trying to send important messages to you through this female. It has been discovered that she never sent them. She lied and told me you received them but did not respond. I doubt that very greatly, because you are a man of integrity. I know you would not deny your own son.} I reached behind me and grabbed a little hand and had the young one stand in between me and his father. {Mikel, meet Pidro, your son and rightful heir!}  
  
(Copper Kidd)  
  
After getting over the initial shock, I responded to Marana's claims. {Marana, have you lost your mind?! You know that can't be my son!} Then she said something that floored me.  
  
{Remember the Days of Preparation we spent in the house your sister had built for us? Before you decided to break my heart and embarrass your entire family? We all know the Days of Preparation is not for just talking and you and I both know we did more than just talk! Besides, I had this done just in case you would deny it.} She handed me some documents. It was a paternity test! It stated that I was 99.9 percent the father. I checked for the official seal to make sure it wasn't a fraud. I held it up to the light. Yes, the water mark and special background was there. I still didn't want to believe it.  
  
{Detia, give me your pager phone!} There was someone I had to talk to. Someone I knew would tell me the truth.  
  
I decided to call my mahda. She would know all about this crazy woman's claims. After a few rings, someone answered.  
  
{Meglouse residence. State your business!} It was my sister, Wufa Mi.  
  
{Wuwu, stop messing around and put Mahda on the phone.}  
  
Wuwu paused for a second. {Mikel, is that you? Long time since I heard from you. You could have at least said hello how are you, sister.}  
  
I was getting impatient. {Wuwu, I don't have time for this! Put Mahda on the phone, please.}  
  
Wuwu sighed. {All right, already! Hold on.} Once my mahda had the phone, I calmly told her what the situation was and about Marana's ridiculous claims.  
  
{Mikel, Marana is telling the truth. You are just now finding out? Detia told me that you were just ignoring her messages…}  
  
If my mother said anything after, I don't know. My mind was reeling. The little boy was looking at me as if expecting something. My entawan and Marana were both looking at me to say something. I finally spoke. {I need some fresh air!} I had to get away for a second. I definitely didn't want Detia and Camiel to see me break down.  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
How strange. Seems the Copper Kidd had a little altercation with this other female. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew what my orders were. Execute the Kidd's "entawan". He called the taller one that, so she's the one I grabbed. Before I could get very far, I heard that weird noise again. It made it very hard to maintain my disguise. I realized it was coming from that little girl. It sounded like she was screaming something like "ma tha" or "mah da." I didn't wait around to figure it out cuz that kid was messing up my molecules!  
  
(Marana)  
  
When I saw Molecu-Lar grab Detia, I pretended to feel fright. But secretly, I was happy. The little half-breed tramp should pay for what had happened between myself and Mikel. But then, that little brat, Camiel, started crying, and it exposed his disguise! I pretended to faint, hoping that would keep things under control. Hmm, Camiel was a product of that tramp and Mikel's, so I should use that to my advantage. Mahda and I were spending a lot paying Mon*Star and his goons to take out Detia, so we should ask the Mob to take her out, too. It would be perfect. Mon*Star could use the girl as a hostage against the Copper Kidd, and, by accident, Mikel's precious daughter would be killed and I will finally have the entawan I have deserved since birth.  
  
(Copper Kidd)  
  
I hardly had time to get myself together when I heard Camiel screaming bloody murder. I ran back in to see what had happened this time. One of the dancers was trying to calm Camiel down, Marana seemed to have passed out, and Pidro looked absolutely terrified. But Detia was gone! I asked the oldest dancer where she went. {A man took her. He went that way.} She pointed to gate number 7. I quickly gave them instructions.  
  
{All of you, get to the guard booth and STAY THERE UNTIL I GET BACK!} I ran in the direction the dancer pointed. It wasn't long before I saw Molecu-Lar trying to get Detia into his vehicle. She was putting up a pretty good fight!  
  
(Molecu-lar)  
  
That female fought like an animal! She kicked me, bit me, and dug her nails into my flesh! Then I saw the Kidd. I decided that dealing with this crazy female wasn't worth all the money in Limbo or anywhere else! What really got me was that wild look in her eyes! I'd never seen anything like it! As the Kidd headed towards me, I tossed her at him saying, "Here! You deal with this crazy bitch! I'm outta here!" I climbed into the Limbo Limo and hightailed it out of there.  
  
(Detia)  
  
That creep grabbing me up like that really brought the ghetto out in me! I fought like my daddy taught me on the streets of Baltimore on Earth. I held nothing back. He finally threw me off of him and Mikel caught me. I jumped from Mikel's arms and squared my shoulders, ready to fight some more if I had to. The adrenaline rush had me pumped. But the punk ran. "Yeah, dat's right, punk! You better run!" Mikel tapped my shoulder and I swung around with my fist cocked. Realizing it was only him I calmed down. Exhausted, I slumped down to my knees and began sobbing. {Oh, Mikel, why are these things happening? What's going on?} He joined me on the ground and put his arms around me. I laid my head on his metallic shoulder and let out a deep sigh.  
  
(Copper Kidd)  
  
Detia and I rejoined the others at the security booth. The head of security treated us to dinner at the eatery. We could see all of the young ones were very tired. All of us adults weren't any better off. The others decided to head for the hotel for the night. I had to stop at the military base to undergo decompression. It didn't take long to get to the base. And the decompression process didn't take long either. I made sure to drop a line to the Commander about the Mob's presence on Earth and gave a brief report of the incident in the spaceport. It was now time to head to the hotel for a well deserved good night's rest.  
  
(Detia)  
  
When we got to our room, I laid a sleeping Camiel on the other bed. I slipped her precious Cherri Berri CD from her fingers. The bell hop quietly set our bags on the floor. Then, he just as quietly left the room after receiving his tip. After changing Camiel into her pajamas and tucking her in, I put on a head set and watched the news. As I suspected, the incident at the airport was mentioned. "Mumbo Jumbo and Buzz-Saw are in custody, but Molecu-lar is still at large," the news anchor stated. "He is assumed armed and dangerous." I hovered between sleep and consciousness until I heard someone at the door. It was Mikel. But he looked different. I realized he no longer had his armor.  
  
(Marana)  
  
After making sure the other dancers were safely in bed, I sat on my bed holding my sleeping son in my arms. I had hoped that Molecu-Lar would have finished her off. Then Pidro would be on his way to taking his rightful place as his legitimate heir. I looked at Pidro's face. He looked so much like Mikel. Mikel...why can't he see I care so much for him? I would do anything to get him back. I would help him lift the shame from his name. He would no longer have to live in exile so far away from home. He wouldn't have to worry about that bitch lying to him and deceiving him. Some day he'll realize how she's corrupted and seduced him. And he'll also realize I am the one worthy of him, not her.  
  
(Copper Kidd)  
  
I sat next to Detia, who had removed the headset and switched off some TV program. I thought something was the matter because she was so quiet and she was avoiding eye contact. {Hey, what's on your mind?}  
  
{Nothing…} she said as she folded her arms across her chest. I reached over and played with one of her Nubian twists. She hates it when I do that. Oddly, she didn't push my hand away. I tugged her hair a little and she finally turned to face me. {I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Pidro. I'm sorry I lied to your family. I'm sorry I threw away her messages. If I'd known it would come to this…} Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away.  
  
(Detia)  
  
I laid my head on my pillow, turned away from Mikel and closed my eyes. I didn't really feel like talking. Mikel took the hint, kissed me good night, and curled up next to me. I smiled. In spite of everything that happened that day, I felt pretty good. After all this time, we were back together. I couldn't have asked for a better family reunion. 


End file.
